Slipping into darkness (c)
by MariaPurt
Summary: The curse breaks after Regina kisses David Nolan in her kitchen - but she sure as hell didn't love him, and now the Prince is all but Charming.
1. Chapter 1

She could hear the drops of rain somewhere above her head – a weak sound of the outside world that - she hoped - still existed. What the hell had gone wrong, she thought robbing her arms. Trying to ease the shackles on her wrists and suddenly freezing to the footsteps coming from the stairs. A complete darkness surrounded the woman but she was pretty sure she knew who was slowly aproaching her. It was David Nolan, or whatever he turned into after the curse was so widely broken. Of all the things Regina could expect, her kiss on the man's lips breaking her 28 years of misery would be something insane. Unbeliavable. Impossible.

Sitting on the cold concrete floor for so many days have given the former queen a nasty flu if not a neumonia. She tried to force back the cough – failing to do so, and filling the basement of her own house with a violent sound of a heavy breath. Regina was fevering for sure, barely keeping herself from falling down onto the floor – knowing full well she'd only freeze faster then. No, she needed to survive this – whatever it was – she needed to find out what happened. _Henry_. Her son was what kept her sane these days, gave her mind something to rely on, think of, live for. _If only the world still existed_. The last thing she saw before David – Charming – _that man_ – knocked her out was the purple fog covering the town of Storybrook. Regina could still remember the sweetest kiss she ever had since Daniel's death, the dinner she shared with David prior to the heart to heart conversation leading to the _kiss_, and…

"Good morning, Regina" she heard Charming's voice a moment before the lights went on causing her a headache. She closed her eyes wishing the pain away. It was still here, and so was the man standing in front of her with a glass of water and a handfull of random pills. He'd force the woman to open her mouth and make her swallow the meds; Regina would try to bite his arm on the way, spitting into his face and being backhanded right away. Ever since she fell sick, it all became sort of their everyday routine.

"Is it _now_, prince" she whispered, her voice broken, her throat on fire. "I need a bathroom" she continued and the man nodded.

He'll allow that, he always does. But not before he gives her the meds to keep her alive and – probably – even fight the fever. She'd recover sooner if he'd allow her to the bed instead of a cold basement floor, but for obvious reasons – like her magic coming back to her, or the former queen making an escape attempt – he won't go for that.

Having no idea of how much time had passed since the curse had been broken, Regina had little to hope for aside from finding out that her son was still alive. Well, maybe breaking Gold's – _Rumple's_, she corrected herself – thin neck for tricking her into this mess. Little imp had always had the power to lead Regina all the wrong ways and give her all the bad choices to make, but this… this was beyond the line of her forgiveness.

Emma would break the curse, he said. _Emma_. And technically it was still _true_ – it was Emma's presence that pushed Regina to try separating Mary Margaret and David Nolan so desperately. These two always found each other, and it was time to stop that. And so Regina went for the simplest plan ever – having failed to frame the school teacher for a murder of Nolan's wife or keep the half dead man in the hospital forever – she was to make sure Charming would stay away from Snowwhite. The former evil queen would seduce him. Conquer him. _Break_.

The curse was falling apart – letting the fairytale memories slip through the cover of the Storybrooke reality. It was time to act, so Regina did. She had the prince in her house, a little bit drunk and strongly feeling sorry for the woman; there it was, a point of no return for him. He'd belong to her, and Snow would suffer. _Forever_. With only one small problem: right after Mayor Mills kissed her victim, the curse fell apart…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own the characters, or the show or anything, this is purely fan stuff:D I'm proud to say I'm a much better vidder than I am a fic writer so my youtube acc reached 2000 subscribers a couple days ago: user/mariapurtme**_

"Mom?" – Regina heard a familiar soft voice of.. her kid. Her eyes flew open, seeing the boys worried face. "Are you okay?" – he said. Not asked but stated in a weird adult manner, and that was when the woman noticed she was shaking wildly. Trembling.

"I…" she trailes off, coughing, not able to breath. Her son stands there a couple meters away, his eyes widening, his hands covering his mouth. He's afraid, and disgusted, and God knows what else…

"Mooom?" Henry whispers, and Regina follows his look to see her own hands free of the cuffes and covered in blood. Her blood. From her wrists – did she do it? Did _he_?…

Someone pushes her hard and the woman suddenly wakes up – every time she has this nightmare she swears to know it's not real should it come again – and every time she fails. For the briefest moment she's happy to see her son, and then terrified, and then, well, that is usually when she probably screams because David wakes her up. It no longer hurts when he slaps her, on when he pours some alcohol onto her wounded wrists (because in her sleep she's fighting the cuffs so desperately that her hands are wet and bloody). What makes her suffer is that her son isn't here, and probably doesn't even know – _care_, she corrects herself again – what's happening to her.

"Did I wake you up?" Regina asks raising her long wet lashes and eyeing the Prince dramatically. "You know you could just shove something down my throat and…"

"Shhhh" he touches her face, almost gently – as if they're back in her kitches, enjoying the last moments of a completely different world that has stopped existing now. "It's almost over."

Next moment Regina moves away from his touch like it burns her skin. She presses her back to the wooden pole even harder increasing the distance from a man in front of her. But nothing happens. David stands up, turns around, takes the sword on his way and leaves the basement without a word. The lights go off.

Her magesty remaines on the dusty floor, alone in the darkness, cuffed and unable to move. Her cloths are dirty, smelling like a garbage can, with splashes of soup that Charming tried to feed her with. He wouldn't give her the spoon, and Regina wouln't make it easy for him. That was – she'd think if she actually cared to _think_ – about two weeks ago, the last attempt of his to feed the queen with something hot. Soon he realized the trouble wasn't worth it, so she'd only get the stuff she could eat with her hands: nothing hot, nothing sharp… mostly backery and chocolate (not because it was romantic – but Regina did comment on that when he first gave her a bar of milky Hershee).

She can hear the rain again – dropping her head back and onto the wood Regina closes her eyes and a tear flies down her cheek. Her feet are so swollen that she had to take off the highboots, letting the cold air bite her even harder. She raises her arms to cover the face – only to realize the chain is too short for that. So the face goes down into the arms instead, the queen is crying, silently at first, her sobs slowly turning into hysterics.

"Why are you doing this to me," she yells into the darkness. The darkness never responds, but the Prince can hear her upstairs. He stands there, watching the closed door, hearing Regina's voice, wondering. He wonders why he hates the queen so much, and how is it a blond woman keeps calling him dad, and what is it a dark haired Mary-something wants with him. He hopes to find out soon. He _has_ to. Because he wants to go home – wherever that is now. And to do so he needs to fulfill his side of a deal with the Dark One…


End file.
